A number of applications require the mixing of powder particles in a liquid. Such an application includes the addition of baby formula into water, or a creamer into a hot drink, for example coffee.
Mixing a powder in a liquid is generally achieved through the use of mechanical agitation, such as vigorous stirring, vibration and/or shaking of a container containing both a liquid and the powder. However, it is difficult to effectively mix a powder in a liquid, and there are several known problems associated with doing so. In the first instance, a powder does not tend to dissolve homogeneously in a liquid and so lumps form in the mixture. Secondly, it is known for the powder to float on the surface of the liquid. Furthermore, the powder is known to adhere to a mechanical agitator, such as a stirring element.
US2008/102178 discloses a method and apparatus for reconstituing consumable powder(s) with a liquid to provide a food liquid such as milk.